The Young Prodigy
by aedwards15
Summary: The youngest witcher alive gets sucked into the Fairy Tail universe after a series of unfortunate events, how will the Fairy Tail universe change when you add a witcher into the equation. OC story.


Edit: Sorry about all the grammar mistakes i'm slowly going back and fixing them. 4/10/17, oh and thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Witcher or Fairy Tail, and I do not make money of this story.

The Young Prodigy: Prologue

It was a early sunny Sunday morning at Kaer Morhen, all peaceful and quiet from a long night of drunken partying of the witchers. Only one soul was up to experience this lovely morning since he was too young to touch liquor and the smell of drunken old men did not suit his tastes. He was the only one who did not celebrate the few people who survived the witcher trails and became witchers. The boy in question has many names among his peers, Vesemir calling him the "prodigy witcher", while others like Lambert called him "little kiddie" in a annoyingly baby like voice.

His real name however was Vincent Van Creed, the youngest witcher to ever live. At the age of 7 he passed what most could not, the witcher trails. Sure the trails were hard and painful but Vincent always found that controlling his magical power that he was born with was much harder than the trails themselves. This is because since the age of 4 Vincent always had a knack for randomly teleporting places that he was thinking of. The only time he didn't have to worry about teleporting into a dragons nest or a volcano and sometimes both at the same time was when he was forging weapons and armor. Vesemir explained this was probably because his attention was on the forge and only the forge.

Now at the present, the little witcher just celebrated his 11 year old birthday one moon ago. And that is when one diabolical thought struck. After 30 minutes of muttering to himself and planning he set off to set up his little 'harmless prank'

"It would be rather rude to wake up all the drunks with hammering at this godforsaken hour all quietly in my forge, why not share it to the entire castle. It would be a splendid revenge for Lambert puking on me last night." He thinks to himself as a evil smirk appears on his face.

The young prodigy starts in Lamberts bedroom, being careful not to make to much noise he starts casting a spell similar to modern day bluetooth speakers. He puts six of them in Lamberts room and then goes around the castle placing one at every torch and two in every bedroom. After he finshes that task he then centers the spell right on his anvil. The young lad knowing that witchers have sensitive hearing casts a deafening charm on himself and straps himself to the anvil with a chain readying him for the sonic blast that is soon to come. He then takes his hammer bashes it down on the anvil as hard as a eleven year old boy possible can.

"BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Was all one could hear as sonic booms spread out through the castle waking up every sleeping soul in a 10 mile radius.

The first scream that Vincent could hear after taking off his deafening charm was Lambert's. "I swear to bloody hell you little fagot, when I get my hands on you I will rip you a new asshole for this."

The second scream was that of Triss from Geralt's room. "Oh god who the hell was tha… Oh nice one Vince, but you better run Geralt looks pissed that you ruined his morning ride."

The third one came from behind him and from someone that wasn't expected home for a month. Yennifer, "Good job my little Apprentice it seems as you are enjoying this morning, now wait here while I go and castrate Geralt and Triss."

Most of the witchers forgot about the young witcher as they tried to dodge Triss's flames and Yennifer's array of magic spells as they battled in Geralt's room and utterly destroying anything in their path. Unfortunately for the young prodigy he had got hit with a combination of the two spells, both of fire and ice in nature, and his magic triggered a self defense measure that opened a wormhole in reality and sucked him in before the magical spells could kill him."

Author's Note: And done with the prologue, so how did you like it good, bad, horrible. Please review but keep the flames at bay this is one of my first stories, But in other news the next chapter we will introduce are little witcher to Fairy Tail.


End file.
